Raiders
by LittleFairy78
Summary: There are some things that they always did together. They had few enough traditions in their family, so the ones they had were honored. And not even hell was going to stop Sam from keeping up this one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made with this.

Summary: There are some things that they always did together. They had few enough traditions in their family, so the ones they had were honored. And not even hell was going to stop Sam from keeping up this one.

Spoilers: Everything up to season 4 "Monster Movie" is fair game, especially for the second chapter. Also, major spoilers for "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull" and some minor spoilers for "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom".

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

And as a little present to all of you, here's this little story. I've been planning to write it ever since "_Monster Movie_" aired, because that one quote just didn't let my hyperactive fantasy rest. So here you go, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"We still gotta see the new Raiders movie."_

_"Saw it."_

_"Without me?"_

_"You were in hell."_

_"That's no excuse."_

_Sam and Dean, 4.05 Monster Movie_

_

* * *

_

**Raiders**_  
_

Another day. The 62nd day of Sam Winchester's new life.

Day 62 since the hellhounds had torn Dean apart right in front of Sam's eyes. Day 62 since Sam had buried his brother. Day 62 since the world suddenly seemed so much bigger, so much emptier and so much more hopeless to Sam.

Another day spent trying to find a way to bring Dean back from hell, and another of those days that hadn't brought Sam any closer to achieving his goal. No crossroads demon wanted to deal, no other demon knew anything or they all pretended not to know anything. Sam had even tried to find the Trickster – or any Trickster, if there was more than one of them roaming the country, but to no avail.

For about a month Sam had been doing his best to find a way to bring Dean back now. The first month after his brother's death…it had been a dark time. The pain of losing Dean had been blinding. Sam had felt like a huge part of his soul had been brutally ripped out, and he couldn't stop the bleeding. He had spent most of that first month in a drunken stupor. It had stopped him from thinking, and it had dulled the pain. Not much, definitely not entirely, but at least a little.

Only, he had realized after a while that he couldn't go on that way. Drinking dulled the pain, but it also let his guard down, and it made him vulnerable. Twice he had nearly died because he had seen a threat too late, because he had barely been able to react in time. The first time he had put it off as a one-time thing. The second time had been his wake-up call.

After Dean's death, he had been heading towards his own demise in a straight line. Fact was he hadn't really cared about what happened to him.

Not that he cared all that much now. He was more careful, true, but that wasn't because he appreciated his own life again all of a sudden. No, the only reason why he didn't jump into every monster's way with complete disregard for his own safety was the thought that Dean wouldn't want that. Dean would want him to continue. Dean wanted him to live. And so Sam did his best to stay alive.

He still wouldn't call it living, it was more an existence than a life, but he kept going. And he would keep going for as long as there was still even the tiniest sliver of hope that there was a way to get Dean out of hell.

And if he had to single-handedly find every demon in the country to press them for information, if that's what it took, Sam was going to make it work. He did what his brother had asked of him – he kept on hunting. And at the same time, he kept on looking for a way to bring Dean back. That was the only thing that kept him going.

And when he wasn't chasing demons, or taking on the occasional hunt for some other supernatural creature, he spent his free time in the nation's most obscure libraries, browsing every piece of lore he could find on hell in the hope of finding something that might help him bring Dean back.

And today, like all the days before, he hadn't found anything.

As Sam tossed the keys on the rickety table next to the door and tossed his jacket onto the bed, he forced himself not to think about that most recent failure. Not tonight. First thing tomorrow morning, he was going to leave town and go to Peoria. There was a monastery a few miles outside of the city that had an archive containing lots of ancient texts. Maybe he'd find something helpful there.

But for tonight, Sam Winchester was going to the movies.

Checking his watch, Sam figured he still had enough time for a shower before he had to leave. He quickly rinsed the stale sweat of hours spent in a too-warm library with no air condition away, shaved, and dressed in a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. No need to dress up for this, it wasn't as if he was going on a date.

Well, not really.

This was actually a lot more important to Sam than any date could ever be.

Sam arrived at the movie theater with a little time to spare. It was the early evening showing, and judged by the empty foyer the theatre was going to be anything but full. No small wonder. It was the first truly hot July weekend, and people had a lot better things to do than to go to the movies at 6.30pm. Besides, the movie had been running for nearly two months now, and the big rush of people standing in line to see it was long over.

Nevertheless, Sam bought two tickets from the young man at the ticket counter, earning himself a slightly befuddled stare. A guy, alone, with no date in sight, buying two tickets for a movie that was not going to be sold out by a long shot seemed to be cause for surprise. But Sam couldn't bring himself to care. He had to buy the second ticket, and not only to make sure that the seat beside him was going to stay empty. No, he had to buy those two tickets because if things had gone differently, he wouldn't have gone to see the movie alone. Not this one.

Sam didn't wait around in the foyer. He didn't even try to justify his buying a second ticket by pretending to wait for a date to show up. No, he went straight for the concessions stand and bought a large bucket of popcorn. Salty. Personally, he would have gotten the buttered and sugared version, but he still picked the salted version. Whenever they went to the cinema, Dean always bought salted popcorn, no matter how much Sam protested against it. If he was already going to pretend, he was going to go the whole way.

The few people that were lingering around in the foyer and behind the concessions counter were staring at him as he purchased the popcorn and a large soda and walked towards the entrance of the theater. Sam was used to it, people tended to stare at someone his size. Especially since he was walking around with a thick jacket slung over their arm in the hottest July blaze the town had seen in a decade, and even more so because he went to the movies all by themselves on a Friday afternoon.

But Sam didn't care.

This wasn't about what others might think of him, and come tomorrow morning he'd leave the town in the rear-view mirror and never look back, anyway.

Fifteen minutes before the movie was scheduled to start, Sam sought out his place in the theatre and settled down. He picked the right one of the two seats that he had purchased tickets for. He carefully took Dean's leather jacket from where it was folded over his arm and arranged it on the empty seat beside him, sat down and put the bucket of popcorn down on the seat beside him. Dean had always claimed older brother rights to be holding the popcorn, and had threatened dire consequences should Sam's hand miss the bucket in the darkness of the theater. Sam made sure that the bucket was standing safely and wouldn't fall down, then he leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath.

Growing up, whenever their father had left them to go on a hunt and they had had some money to spare, Dean had taken him to the movies. Disney films at first, which Dean only sat through because he knew how much Sam enjoyed them, and later on all kinds of action movies, the odd western here and there, and even later, some horror movies that had both of them laughing at the absurdity of the ghosts and werewolves portrayed there. Mostly it had been small-town cinemas they had gone to, so their choice in films had been limited, but for Sam it had never been about the movies.

It had been about spending time with his brother, time away from their normal lives and the dangers of it. An hour and a half of fleeing from the reality of life, and dreaming themselves into a different life.

As they had grown older, those movie visits had become more infrequent, but it was a habit they had slowly picked up again after Sam had left Stanford and gone back to hunt with his brother.

And whenever they rolled into a town where a theater was replaying one of their favorite movies, they did their best to make the time to go see it. Over the years, they must have seen the three Indiana Jones movies twenty times each, if not more often. They both loved those movies, and Dean had been positively ecstatic when he had first heard that they were doing a fourth one. Then the release date of the movie had been announced, and Dean had never once mentioned it again.

But Sam had vowed to himself that they were going to see this movie together. He had planned on making that happen. Only, he had failed his brother, and now he had to watch the movie alone. But at least he could still pretend. It was a poor substitute, but it was all he had left.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the unique movie theater smell – stale popcorn, cold salsa sauce and a variety of candy smells he had always claimed to sense, but which Dean had brushed off as his little brother's overactive imagination.

Only when the lights in the theater went out and projector came to life with an audible cackle over the speakers did Sam open his eyes again. As expected, the theater was nearly empty. Maybe ten or twelve other people were here to see the movie with Sam, and they were all sitting far enough away so that he didn't need to pay any attention to them.

And that was good. This was only about Sam, and his brother who was no longer there.

The movie started, and Sam leaned back in his chair as the title credits started to roll. From the corner of his eye he could just about make out the popcorn bucket and the shadow of his brother's leather jacket on the seat beside him, and that was exactly what he had wanted. Just a little help to keep up the illusion.

The movie started to run, but Sam was only half listening. He was watching the movie, was listening to the dialogue, but in the darkness of the theater, Sam's brain started to add Dean's running commentary. It was a trait he had wanted to smack his brother for more than once, that constant talking during movies. Dean had perfected it – he was always talking in a way that he wouldn't disturb the other moviegoers, but just loud enough so that Sam couldn't miss it.

Right now, Sam would have given anything for his brother to sit next to him, jabbering on and on about the movie.

_Dude, Cate Blanchett is hot._

"But she's the villain." Sam barely noticed that he had whispered those words out loud, as if responding to his brother's comment.

_She can still be hot. Seriously Sammy, you need to get out more. Mostly it's the villains who are ho__ttest in the movies. Just remember Elsa from the Last Crusade. Now that was one hot villain. Mmmmmm…Elsa._

Sam smiled and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

_Hey, __watch out where those fingers end up. You start groping me and I'll end you._

"Then don't hog the popcorn. Seriously dude, shut up and watch the movie."

It was a fun movie. Not much of the flair of the old Raiders movies left, and Harrison Ford had definitely grown older, but still. The action was fun. That is, until that scene with the refrigerator.

"Now come on," Sam found himself mumbling. "No way he's going to survive that blast in a frigging refrigerator."

_Shut up, heathen! It's Indy, of course he can._

"It's a nuclear blast, Dean. I'm telling you, no way. It's simple physics."

_Gah, physics! It's a movie, professor. And now shut up before I shut you up. I wanna watch this in peace._

As if Dean had ever watched a movie in peace. Or even in silence. Seriously.

_Okay, who else thinks it's obvious that this Mutt is Indy's son? And I mean glaringly, painfully obvious?_

"Shut up, Dean."

_No seriously. I mean, it __is obvious five minutes after the guy first appeared, but Indy has no clue? The guy single-handedly defeated the Nazis and has no clue that it's his own son he just met?_

"He did not single-handedly defeat the Nazis! Seriously. And besides, it's a movie, Dean. Weren't you just telling me that it's just a movie?"

_Shut up, Sammy._

It nearly was like watching the movie with Dean. Only nearly, but maybe as close as Sam was ever going to get to watching a movie with his brother again. And even if one of the other people in the theater heard his whispered comments, nobody turned or showed that they acknowledged him.

_Dude, I'm totally getting myself a whip like that._

"That's what you always say, Dean. Whenever we watch one of the Raiders movies. Do I really need to remind you what happened the one time you tried?"

_That tree was totally asking for it._

"But I wasn't. And neither was the car. Seriously Dean, you're not getting a whip, end of discussion. Stick with your knives and the gun, at least you know how to handle those."

_You're such a spoilsport, you know that?_

Halfway into the movie, Sam was getting cold. The air-conditioning was working on full blast, cooling down the theater to a point well below what was still comfortable. It might be hot outside, but in here it was icy, and in his short sleeves Sam was getting chilled. He didn't really think about it consciously when he stretched out his hand and picked up Dean's leather jacket from the seat beside him. He spread it over himself, and immediately the smell hit him like a blow to the gut.

Dean.

The jacket smelt like Dean.

Of course it did. Because after his brother's death, Sam had kept the leather jacket in the duffel bag with Dean's other clothes. He had carried it into the motel room every night, but the bag had remained unopened the entire time. Of course the jacket smelled like Dean.

It was that comforting smell of old leather, gun cleaning solution, a faded note of aftershave, sweat and gunpowder that was so purely Dean, it made Sam's vision blur with tears. And for the first time since the day Sam had buried his brother, he didn't fight them. He hadn't cried since the day he had buried his brother. Sam had thought about Dean often, countless times, during nearly all his waking hours. But no matter how much it had hurt, he hadn't allowed himself to cry. No matter if it had been in the car, in a diner when one of Dean's favorite songs had been playing on the radio, or in another anonymous motel room when he had been staring at the empty bed beside him, Sam hadn't allowed himself to cry.

But right now he couldn't stop it, and in the darkness of the movie theater, while Harrison Ford was chasing over the screen, Sam clung to his brother's leather jacket as if it was his lifeline, breathed in his brother's scent, and silently, but thoroughly fell apart.

A large part of the movie's climax was lost to Sam because he was too lost in his pain to pay attention to how exactly Indy defeated the bad guys. By the time that his silent sobs had abated and the tears had stopped, the bad guys had been defeated and the end of the movie was approaching rapidly.

_Dude, don't be such a wuss._

"Must have gotten something in my eye."

_Yeah, right. You're a closet romantic, Sammy. Just admit it, you love it that they put in a marriage scene. But seriously, what the hell? This is Indy we're talking about. Indy doesn't get married. He's the love 'em and leave 'em type._

"They have a kid, Dean."

_Yeah, a kid who is already grown up. You don't get married for that. Besides, of all the Indy girls__, why Marion? Why not Willie from the Temple of Doom? She was hot. Well, aside from all the screaming, of course. That was annoying. But dude, that ending is so sugar-coated I might get cavities from it. Indy simply doesn't get married. No way._

Sam heaved a big sigh, watching the last scenes of the movie.

"Let them have their happy end, Dean. Let at least someone have their happy ending."

The end credits started rolling, and the lights that slowly went on again broke the spell. Sam quickly wiped his eyes, folded Dean's leather jacket over his arm and left the cinema before the few other moviegoers decided to get up and leave.

It had been a fun movie. A lot of things that had made the old Raiders movies so special had been missing, but still. It hadn't been that bad. Dean would have loved it, that Sam was sure of.

And one day, he was going to make sure that his brother got to see it, and he was going to sit right beside him, eating salty popcorn and listening to Dean's running commentary.

Somehow, he was going to make that come true.

* * *

**TBC in chapter 2**

* * *

Thanks for reading. As always, please let me know what you think. Thanks a lot.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, here is the second and last chapter. Merry Christmas everybody. I hope you enjoy a little piece of brotherly fluff for the holidays.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So Sammy, tell me. What's the big secret?"

Sam only smiled and shook his head. "I'm not telling. You simply have to trust me on this."

Dean raised his eyebrows, but proceeded to towel his hair dry while he searched for a fresh shirt in his duffle bag with his free hand.

"I swear, if you drag me into a museum, or to some other pansy crap thing, there's going to be hell to pay."

"No museum, Dean. I promise you nothing you'd consider _pansy_. No museum, no opera, no lectures. Just trust me."

Satisfied that he had found a clean shirt, Dean tossed the towel onto the bed and shrugged into the shirt. Arms spread, he stood next to the bed, still frowning at Sam's cryptic instructions.

"All right, I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"Just get in the car. You'll know soon enough."

Dean grumbled, but he obligingly grabbed his jacket and went out the motel room door. Sam locked up behind them and got into the passenger seat of the car.

"Just drive down main street. I'll tell you when to make a turn."

Again, Dean grumbled, but he wordlessly pulled the Impala onto the road and followed Sam's directions. Sam knew that Dean didn't like not knowing what was going on, and that his compliance for a large part was to humor Sam. And only because they weren't on a hunt and Dean could be absolutely sure that this was not related to the supernatural in any way. But still, Dean didn't like it. That was painfully obvious.

Well, he didn't have to.

And in about ten minutes, he was going to know, anyway. It wasn't as if Sam would be able to keep it a secret for long, but he was going to do so for as long as he could. It had taken him long enough to find the right place for this. Some internet research about the area during their last hunt, and a few inconspicuous attempts to convince Dean to go to exactly this town after they finished their last hunt – attempts that didn't end up as inconspicuous as Sam would have liked. But no matter how much Dean had questioned, Sam hadn't revealed his reasons for coming here. They were more than half a year too late, but better late than never. Besides, it was typical Winchester style. The whole world had already seen it, but they had to wait until it fit into their lives to do something as normal as this.

"Take a left turn here."

Dean grunted something incomprehensible, but made the turn.

"And then pull into the parking lot to the right."

Dean would have to be blind to miss it. They might be in a smaller town and not in a huge city, but the Multiplex with its blinking lights and huge posters would have been hard to miss.

"Dude, a cinema?"

Sam grinned. "Told you it was something you'd like."

Dean parked the car and they got out. Sam noticed that his brother was still watching the building with a mixture between surprise and apprehension as they started walking towards the entrance. He still had no clue what all this was really about, and Sam felt the anticipation about his brother's reaction rise. Dean stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and turned towards Sam.

"Sure, but why make such a big secret out of it? Why not just say _'Hey, let's go to the movies tonight'_? Would have worked just as well, you know?"

Sam only smiled. "You'll see."

Dean rolled his eyes, but he remained silent until they arrived at the theater entrance, right in front of the cases displaying the posters for the movies that were shown tonight. Seeing those, Dean actually stopped short, and Sam saw how his brother's eyes wandered over the four posters. He could nearly see the gears turn in Dean's head as he discarded the movies one after another, until his eyes finally stopped at the last poster in the row. He stared at it for a few seconds, then slowly turned his head towards Sam.

"The new Raiders movie?"

Sam shrugged, but he couldn't stop smiling.

"You haven't seen it yet."

"Yeah, but you have."

"Since when has that stopped us? Dean, we've seen each of the other Raiders movies at least twenty times. Doesn't matter whether I've seen it before or not."

Dean still seemed undecided, but after a few seconds of deliberation, a grin spread on his face.

"Okay. But I'll get the popcorn."

Sam was probably grinning like an idiot by now, but he couldn't care less. This was what he had wanted to do ever since his brother had come back from hell, and the fact that they had finally made it felt like a huge relief. They should have done that a long while ago already.

Sam bought their tickets, then waited patiently while Dean got the biggest bucket of salted popcorn Sam had ever seen in his entire life. But seeing the huge grin on his brother's face, Sam would have gladly eaten nothing but salted popcorn for the rest of his life. Sam hadn't seen Dean grin this widely and carefree since his return from hell. And just for tonight, he wasn't going to think about that at all. Hell had changed a lot of things between them, and their time apart was still weighing heavily on them both, but for tonight Sam wasn't going to allow that to become a matter. Not for the next couple of hours. This was only about him and his brother.

Dean handed Sam a soda that was big enough to supply a small town with liquids for at least a week, and with his own soda and the popcorn clutched in both hands he led the way into the nearly empty cinema. They settled in their seats in the slightly stuffy room, and while Dean tried to peel himself out of his jacket without knocking over any of his supplies and releasing a tidal wave of popcorn and coke, Sam leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. Popcorn, candy, cold salsa sauce. Just like a theater was supposed to smell like. And a whiff of leather as Dean finally managed to shrug out of his jacket and stuffed it between his right leg and the armrest separating his seat from Sam's.

Dean getting settled in a cinema was always a lengthy process that involved a lot of general grumbling, complaining about their seats and the other moviegoers, and rearranging himself to and fro. But after a few moments of endless shifting around he finally seemed to have found a comfortable position, with his soda within reach and the bucket of popcorn balanced on his lap. Sam reached out to grab a handful, but Dean reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could withdraw his hand again.

"Dude, you start groping me once the lights go out and I'll end you."

Sam gave a strangled laugh, though it came out like a strangled sob.

"Then don't hog the popcorn."

"Dude, right of the older brother to hoard the goods. Live with it or go without them."

Sam smiled and shook his head, putting the large portion of popcorn into his mouth as Dean released his wrist. There had been times when his brother's attitude had driven him mad, but right now he couldn't get enough of the good-natured bantering. However, it was cut short this time when the lights in the theater went out and the movie began. To Sam's left, Dean started munching popcorn – loudly and unashamed of it – and Sam simply leaned back and let the first minutes of the movie wash over him. For now, Dean was content with simply watching and munching his popcorn. But Sam knew his brother well enough to know that it wasn't going to last that long.

He really knew his brother well.

It lasted for all of ten minutes, maybe a slight bit more.

"Dude, Cate Blanchett is hot."

Something in Sam's chest that had been tight for far too long already loosened at those words. He smiled into the darkness of the theater.

"She's the villain, Dean."

"And hot. I'm just saying. Villains can be hot. Seriously Sammy."

Sam bit back a laugh. Dean couldn't see, not with his eyes glued to the screen, but Sam smiled widely for most part of the movie. Just because this time he didn't have to pretend. Because this time it was real, and he still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

A small knot of anticipation started to form in his stomach as Harrison Ford got near that nuclear testing range. The moment Indy got blown halfway across the desert in his lead-covered magical fridge, Dean's hand suddenly snapped into Sam's line of vision, finger outstretched and pointing at Sam's face, nearly touching his nose.

"Not a word!"

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Of course you were. You were going to give me a lecture about how all this was unrealistic, and I'm telling you, _don't_."

Sam shrugged, smile still firmly in place.

"I'm just saying, the laws of physics say something different than the movie."

"Shut up, Sam!"

And miss out on all the fun? Sam didn't think so.

"There's just no way he got out of that thing alive after that impact. Not to mention survived a nuclear blast in it, too."

"Last warning, Sammy."

"I mean, he'd probably look like…ouch!"

Sam rubbed his thigh where Dean's fist had made a serious impact.

"What did you just hit me for?"

Dean shoveled another fistful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Arguing physics during an Indiana Jones movie. Seriously dude, what is _wrong_ with you?"

Sam just shook his head and tried to focus on the movie again. Not that a lack of response on his part stopped Dean from his running commentary. Having his mouth taped shut probably wouldn't stop Dean at this point, and hearing the constant reassurance that his brother was there, in his ear, not in his head, made Sam feel like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

That was the upside to it. The downside was that, as glad as Sam was to have his brother back, that didn't necessarily mean his comments weren't grating on his nerves. In a good way, a way Sam had missed horribly for the months his brother had been gone, but still. Grating on his nerves.

"Totally Indy's son. I mean, it's obvious, isn't it? But what kind of name is Mutt, can you tell me that? Who names their kid Mutt? If you don't like your child, give it up for adoption, but don't name it Mutt. Even Sam is better than Mutt."

"Shut up Dean."

"And I'm totally getting a whip."

"For what? Cracking it at ghosts? That's going to be really helpful, Dean."

"But it looks cool!"

"Do I really need to remind you what happened the one and only time you tried to use a whip? Do I need to show you the scar?"

That shut Dean up for a second. "Yeah," he finally agreed. "Took me ages to repaint the Impala's fender after that little slip of the whip."

"I was talking about my arm, you moron!"

"Shut up, Sammy. Some of us haven't seen the movie yet!"

Sam hadn't either. Or at least he didn't really remember those parts during which he had bawled his eyes out the last time he had seen the movie. So in a way, he too was watching the movie for the first time. And it confirmed his opinion from the last time. Entertaining, but definitely lacking the flair of the old Raiders movies.

And then the movie was nearly over, and with some dread Sam realized that the only thing that was left was the wedding scene.

"They _didn't_."

Obviously, Dean had noticed that, too.

"They didn't seriously let Indy marry. And Marion on top of it. I mean, come on! This is _Indy_ we're talking about. The guy doesn't get married! He falls for one lady in each movie, and for another in the next one. He's not supposed to get married!"

"Calm down, Dean."

"Calm down? How can I calm down when Henry Jones Jr. just got married right in front of my eyes? That's not right, Sam. He's not supposed to get married."

The movie was over, and slowly the lights in the theater were turned on again. Sam looked to his left, where his brother was still staring at the screen with an incredulous expression on his face, another handful of popcorn halfway to his mouth.

"I mean seriously, Sam. Married. He got _married_."

Sam smiled. "Let them have their happy ending, Dean."

Dean shook his head, and tossed the popcorn back into the bucket with a grimace. "Seriously."

Putting the bucket down on the seat beside him, Dean grabbed his jacket.

"Come on, let's go before they throw in another scene that's going to make me wanna take a shot of insulin just for precaution."

Sam followed his brother out of their row.

"But you liked it?"

Dean stopped and thought about that for a moment, then he shrugged. "It wasn't like the old Raiders movies, but it wasn't that bad. I mean, dude has gotten older, but he still knows how to work the whip. Of course it was fun." He shot Sam a grin and slapped his brother's shoulder. "Thanks for doing this, Sammy."

"You're welcome."

"How about we grab something to eat now? A man can't live on popcorn for an entire evening. Come on, Sammy."

Dean gestured for Sam to follow, then turned and proceeded to walk out of the cinema. For a short moment Sam simply stood and watched his brother.

Let Indy and Marion have their happy ending. Sam knew for a fact that it was going to take a while longer for him to get his. If there ever was going to be a happy ending for him between the demons, the ghosts and the monsters. But for now, he had his brother back. And with Dean around, it all suddenly seemed so much easier to bear.

Dean's head appeared back on top of the stairwell that led out of the cinema.

"Dude, are you coming? I'm starving here!"

With a shake of his head, Sam started after his brother.

In a way, he already had his happy ending. Loud, foul-mouthed, and grating on Sam's nerves like nobody else, but Sam wouldn't exchange him for anything in the world.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Thanks for reading. As always, please let me know what you think. Thanks a lot.**  
**


End file.
